


Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does Dorian dream about if he dreams at all?  John Kennex wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep  
By Patt

 

Summary: Just what does Dorian dream about if he dreams at all? John Kennex wants to know.  
Warnings: none  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1250

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/almosthumanbanner7top-710x400_zps78e860b7.jpg.html)

John woke to his partner whispering in his sleep. John couldn’t figure out what Dorian was saying, but he looked strained and upset about something. John never really thought about it, but did Dorian dream when he slept? John found that odd in itself but just because Dorian was an android didn’t mean he was devoid of some human qualities. John made a mental note to ask Dorian about it the next morning.

John rested again watching the face of his new lover and partner and knew that Dorian did dream. When everyone thought about him they realized he was more human than android. It would make total sense that he could dream. 

John fell asleep wondering about this and knew he would have to ask Dorian.

~~~~~

The following morning, John woke to the smell of fresh bread toasting and eggs and bacon. He secretly loved that Dorian made breakfast, although, John had started working out because he wanted to stay in good shape.

He showered, dressed and put his socks and shoes on and then was ready to greet the world. When John walked into the kitchen, Dorian smiled and said, “Good morning.”

John walked over and hugged Dorian and then kissed him soundly. When John pulled away, Dorian was breathing hard. “I wish you wouldn’t start things that we can’t finish.”

“I'll call us in late,” John mentioned. 

“You said, you wanted to keep us quiet, so I would suggest you don’t do that. There are already rumors around the station. Detective Paul started the rumors. He’s not a nice man, is he?” Dorian pointed out. 

“I told you, stay away from him. He doesn’t like you and he doesn’t like me. He’s dangerous, even if no one else thinks he is,” John said. 

“I think he could be, if left to his own devices,” Dorian admitted. 

“Just promise me you won’t attract attention from him,” John pleaded. 

“I promise. I will stay clear of him and only answer when he is speaking to me.”

“Good, I’m glad that’s settled. Now, I need to ask you a question,” John began. 

“Ask away, John.”

“Do Androids dream?”

“I only know what I’m capable of, but not like the Androids at the station house. I have no idea if they are capable or not. As for me, yes, I dream. I dreamed last night of you making love to me and whispering my name. It was a pleasant dream. Then I dreamed of having Thanksgiving dinner because everyone at work said that you never invite anyone over to the house. They all wonder why. Not to mention that Thanksgiving is coming up sooner than you would like to admit too. In that dream, you told me no and to mind my own business. So, maybe I have picked up on some feelings about the holiday,” Dorian said. 

“People at work think I’m ignoring them? I never would have thought they would come,” John said. 

“John, a lot of people truly like you, so maybe you should consider it. I can do all of the cooking. I like to cook and I wouldn’t mind celebrating an actual holiday with you and the guys and women from work. We have plenty of room in the house for their visit. What do you think of this idea?” 

“If you’d like to have everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner, then it’s all up to you. I don’t really like Thanksgiving that much, so I’m a big grump. It reminds me of a time when you should be very thankful and I’m not at this point in my life. Too many bad things have happened,” John answered. 

“So, you aren’t happy about us? Our partnership and the next step we took?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, I’m happy, but we deal with stinking killers every day of the week and they kill off one or more of our cops every week. Next week, my number might be up,” John said, hopelessly. 

“Please don’t think that way. I don’t like the negative talk, John. Instead, maybe we could focus on the good things that have happened. Like you and I meeting and falling in love,” Dorian said. 

“I’ll try Dorian, but I think that I’m just too stuck on the bad things to let the good things mess with my head at all.”

“That’s all I could ask, John.”

“So, were you having a bad dream last night?” 

“I dreamed that I messed up and you died for my mistake. When I woke I was so grateful that it was all I could think about. I like having you around and I like spending time with you. I really think we should do Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Fine, if you want to, you’re doing most of the cooking, I hope you know that,” John said, laughing as he walked out of the room. 

Dorian smiled to himself at winning an argument for a change. John was very stubborn and didn’t like losing, so it was very hard to make him admit that he might be wrong. Although, Dorian had to remember that there wasn’t anything said about anyone being wrong. Dorian cleaned the kitchen up and went to find John. 

“What are you going to serve for dinner on Thanksgiving?” John wondered. 

“I thought about meatloaf, since you and I both seem to like that,” Dorian suggested. 

“Meatloaf? You can’t have meatloaf for Thanksgiving dinner. You have to have turkey with all the trimmings. I can see it now, I’m going to have to help you,” John said. 

“Do you think we could shop at the store together?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, we’ll get everything tomorrow and we’ll have to invite everyone today so they can plan on coming.”

“I’ll take care of it, today. Do you mind if I invite Rudy?” Dorian asked. 

“I don’t care who you invite, but tell them neither of us are great cooks,” John said, laughing. 

“Then, I’ll invite him now,” Dorian said as he accessed his chip to send a message to Rudy. 

“Have you ever had turkey?” John asked. 

“I have not.”

“This will be nice for you. Do you think we have enough room here for everyone?” John wondered. 

“We’ll make it work, John. I’m not concerned about it at all. Now, let’s get to work so I can invite everyone and make the list of food we’ll need.”

“Dorian, we have to work today, not make a list while we’re at the station.”

Dorian smiled and said, “I already have the list made, John.”

“Are you certain you don’t dream of electric sheep?” 

“I am quite certain there have never been electric sheep. I dream just like you do, John.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone about it for now. We’ll talk about Thanksgiving some more when we get home today. Let’s head in to the station and see what horrible crimes have been committed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dorian said as they walked out the door together to face another day in paradise. Dorian had a dark look on his face as he got into the car and thought, _I hope my dream doesn’t come true. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he died on my watch._

The end


End file.
